


Meaningful Gift

by SinfulPancake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Gifts, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, NSFW, jmgiftexchange2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake
Summary: Jean is desperate to find his boyfriend Marco the perfect gift. But is surprised to find that his gift might not be the best out of the two of theirs.





	Meaningful Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryLoser/gifts).



> Hello! I know this might seem a little cheesy. But I tried my best! I hope you enjoy! :) Little smut smut at the end~! <3

Let's be honest, Jean was never the best at finding good thoughful gifts. Usually he gave things to his buddies, which they would never use. But his boyfriend, Marco deserved something special. However a ring or necklace seemed too stereotypical of a gift to give. As of now he ran around the mall trying to find a store that could help solve this problem he had. Not to mention he always gave Marco little goodies. Resulting in only having $50 of spending money until the next paycheck.

A young girl running and squealing passed him caught his attention. Jean followed slowly, as to not seem like some stalker. And found himself in the one and only Build-a-bear store.

"God I haven't been in here since I was maybe seven?"

He muttered to himself and gazed around the store. Many more children ran around giggling and yelling excitedly. The fact that he came here to get Marco something was utterly stupid. But it's the thought that counts right? Jean struggled to find the right stuffed animal, and the employees constantly asking him if he needed something didn't help either. Finally he saw the stuffingless lump thrown on the floor. He picked it up and gave a satisfied hum. It was a Clydesdale horse, not anything like those girlie ponies. This one actually looked like horse, and it appeared to be the last in stock.

"Perfect."

He chuckled, remembering how Eren always called his horse face. Which always made Marco laugh, and god did his face just light up.

After having a moment of just smiling to himself. He made his way to the stuffing station.

"Hello sir, welcome to Build-a-Bear. I hope you found everything alright? I'm sure your kid will love this horse."

The highschool looking girl said and motioned for Jean to step on the peddle to start the stuffing machine. Jean felt stupid as he pressed his foot down on the peddle, then looked away.

"Yeah, for my kid."

He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Now feeling like he was being judge. A man in his early twenties getting a stuffed animal from Build-a-Bear. But to be truthful, Marco often acted childish. And he loved every minute of the tickle wars and food fights in the kitchen. Jessica, the young lady stuffing the best giggled and asked him to kiss the fake plastic heart, which would go inside the horse. With some enthusiasm he kissed the plastic heart quickly and shoved it deep in the cotton stuffing. The little horse was soon stitched up and given to Jean. He decided against giving it clothes and went to pay.

"It's kind of cute."

He hummed to himself and named the stuffed animal Sammy. Which had no relevance between himself or Marco, but it seemed fitting. Jean now drove home with the horse in the passenger seat. But felt a little dishearted, this gift wasn't all that amazing. And knowing Marco, which he did, the freckled male would go out of his way to get Jean something perfect. With a loud sigh he stopped at a candy store just to get a few sweets to go along with the horse.

**×××××××××××××××**

Marco was happy setting up the little coffe table. A vase filled with many different colored roses placed in the center. And he decided to bring out their 'fancy' bowls and silverware. Which consisted of plastic one that could be thrown away. The set up wasn't much, simply and sweet, hopefully Jean would like it. The weather around this time was a bit nippy, so he made some warm chicken noodle soup. And by made, Marco simply heated up 3 cans worth of Campbell's soup in the small microwave. As for his gift to Jean, he saved up a lot of money to buy two promise rings. Each having the other's name engraved into it. Was it mentioned that it was Christmas eve? No? Well that's why he was running around to check that everything was perfect and not messy. Jean only got the best from him. He made sure of it, and yes, maybe he went a little overboard with gifts and all that, but it was Jean, you can't go overboard with him.

**×××××××××××××××**

Jean heaved a sigh and held the box the the horse Build-a-Bear was places in. Along with a bag of sweets from the candy store. He unlocked the dorm door and entered. Before shutting it with his foot and took a deep breath. The dorm was a bit cold but smelt great. Had Marco cooked something for the two of them? Or maybe just had frozen tv dinners. Nonetheless he ventured further inside and saw that beautiful mess of freckles smiling at him from a seat at the table.

"Awe Marco, have you been waiting all this time for me?"

Jean asked a little guilty to have kept his love waiting. He did sigh with relief when Marco shook his head. Then motioned for him to sit down on the opposite side of the table, in the empty seat.

"Alright, so I got you this gift. And I understand it's sort of lame, but it was cute and I thought you might like it too. So uhm... Here."

He managed to say and pushed the box into Marco's lap. Then he sat back and waited anxiously.

**×××××××××××××××**

"Oh hush, I dont care what it is or how much you spent. All that matters is that its from you! I'll love it no matter what!"

Marco grinned after opening the box and finding the little Clydesdale stuffed horse inside.

"Awe! Jean I love it! He looks just like you!"

He teased playfully and hugged the horse tightly to his chest.

"You make my gift look bad compared to this."

He chuckled and stood. Then grabbed Jean's hands and lead him over to the bed, making sure they were both seated before continuing.

"Now don't get too excited."

The freckled covered male said and pulled a box from his pajama pants pocket. And opened it for Jean, needless to say he was satisfied with the gasp he heard from the other.

"They're promise rings. Meaning I'll make a promise to you now. That someday in the future I WILL marry you."

He said softly, and slid one of the rings onto Jean's finger with a small little hum.

"I hope you like it!"

**×××××××××××××××**

The male with the two toned hair had to take everything in his power to prevent himself from crying in a moment like this. The ring was a simple silver, no gems, but had  Marco's name engraved in it. This gift was far better than what he gave. AND he honestly felt like a bad boyfriend.

"I love it, my gift looks like shit now. I love you Marco."

Jean mumbled quietly and took the other ring from the box to slid it onto the freckled male's ring finger. Then pulled out a little package to open.

"It's not as amazing as the rings you got for the both of us. But this will be my promise ring to you."

He laughed at his own stupidity and slid the candy ring pop onto Marco's middle finger.

"Now it's perfect!"

Jean cooed then cupped Marco's cheeks and leaned in to kiss his sweetly at first. But gave a playful growl when he felt his lover pull on his shirt from the front.

"Jean you're ridiculous, your gifts are the best. I'll cherish them forever!"

Marco teased and kissed his boyfriend back. It didn't take long for clothes to be thrown aside, and for the loud creaks of the bed to be heard.

**×××××××××××××××**

After the two finally separated from each other. They ate and shared thoughts and cuddles. Now they were huddled up on Jean's bed with a blanket wrapped around them. And Marco held the stuffed horse in his arms protectively. The tv was on, playing Christmas classics which they enjoyed singing along to.

"Hey Marco? Merry Christmas, I'm glad we met each other that one day at that boring festival."

Jean snickered and felt his heart flutter a little at the memories. Marco hummed and kissed along his love's jaw.

"I'm happy too, if we never met, I would'nt have anyone to treat me like a prince."

He giggled and flopped down onto his back. Resulting in him hogging the blanket and leaving Jean with nothing.

"I love you, even if you're a freckled dork. I'm beyond greatful that I got to meet and now love on such a kind hearted person like you are."

He told Marco and laid back with him. Then pulled him to his chest and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you."

********************

**> Extra: Some NSFW< **

 

Marco yawned and rubbed his face, sitting alone on the bed. Jean told him he needed to use the restroom and would return soon. That was 15 minutes ago, and not to be impatient. But he grew lonely without the other around. Finally the bathroom door opened and out walked Jean. Fully naked aside from the nearly wrapped present box that he held in front of his crotch.

"Mm, open your last present from me Marco~"

Jean has said and licked his lips after getting close enough for his love to reach. Marco was definetely caught off guards and chuckled nervously. But slowly took the lid off and peeked inside. He was met with Jean's fully erect member, which was also somewhat wrapped up in red ribbon.

"Oh my, it's delightful. Now why don't I play with my present a bit?"

He said and pulled the box off, to throw it aside. Then gently took off the ribbon and looked up at Jean. Marco winked playfully before pumping his member with his hand. Jean gave a soft groan and reached out to tangle his hand in Marco's hair.

"F-fuck.. Don't tease me, you're going slow on purpose!"

He huffed and slowly moved his hips to lightly thrust into Marco's hand.

"It's my present, I can do whatever I want with it."

Marco stated and leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of Jean's member. And sucked on the head a bit before rubbing tongue ove the slit. This seemed to drive Jean crazy, so he kept it up for a while.

"M-marco~ If you keep doing just that I'm gonna come sooner than I thought."

Jean gasped and gripped at his hair a bit more. The freckles male smirked against his partner's member. Then took as much as he could of it in his mouth. With a sly look in his eyes, Marco began bobbing his head. Slowly and first, then faster. All the while Jean was thrusting into his mouth. Perhaps being a little too rough as Marco made a few gag sounds. But both seemed to love it anyways. And it didn't take long for Jean to be fumbling for words, being on egde of release.

"W-wait Marco.. I-..I'm~!"

Jean tried to warn, but it was no use. He released his seed in Marco's mouth with a loud moan. And much to Jean's surprise, Marco swallowed the warm substance release in his mouth.

"I enjoyed my present Jean~"

Marco said and licked his lips before kissing the surprise male roughly.

"I hope you're ready for round two~"

_Word Count: 1901_

**THE END**


End file.
